Mobius High School Part 5
by Commander Sigma
Summary: WOW I WROTE A STORY IN A DAY! Im impressed. Anyway. Gym. What the hell kinda sick games does coach have for them, who is this evil green hedgehog, and is it appropriate to... wait. almost spoiled. Just R&R! oh. and sorry but theres almost no Than Klesh:


MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL PART 5

Wow! Im on a roll! If I do this right, I will have written this in a day...IMPROMPTU! Yeah thats right. If you like the stories, send some OC and I will add it! R&R plz! Here we go.

"That fight was unbelivable!" A pink rabbit was chatting with her friends. I couldn't help but overhear. "Yeah I know. That Than Klesh is a cutie huh?" The group exploded into giggles. "It was like a two second fight.. It wasnt that amazing..." Lyla whispered to not be heard. "HEY GUYS!" Karma called from down the hall. He was dashing toward the four of us. When he got to us, he was panting heavily. "Di..di..didja guys..*huff* see the fight..?" "We were on the front lines," Sonic replied. "IT WAS AMA-" I cut him off. I seem to be doing that a lot latley.. "Dont even. It wasnt THAT cool." "WHAT! IT SO WAS SO THAT—wait... what the hell did I just say..? WELL ANYWAY IT WAS IN FACT SPECTACULAR!" "My ass." Lyla replied coldly. Tails snickered. I couldnt help buut think, 'Yeah dat ass...' God Im turning into a pervert. I gotta get out of this school. "Anyway," I interrupted, "whats our next classes?" Lyla pulled out here schedule. "I have..Gym." Sonic drooped. "Lucky.. Iule. got math. Tails hugged Sonic. "Me too!" "I guess ill have to cheat off you." Sonic laughed. I pulled out my schedule. "Gym." A 'Yay' from Lyla and and sob from Sonic and we went our own ways. As we walked down the hall, Shadow slunk in front of us, sulking most likely. He had a paper in his hand. Upon further examination, we saw it was a schedule. He crumbled it up and threw it over his shoulder. With reflexes like, well, a tiger, Lyla snatched it off the ground. I looked up to look at Shadow, but he was gone. Chaos control no doubt. Lyla uncrumbled the paper. "Well. Looks like we got him for gym too." "Why was he being so suspicious?" "Oh thats just Shadow." "Whats just me..?" Lyla and I jumped at the voice. We slowly turned around and sure enough, da da da, Shadow was glaring at me. His eyes burned to look at. "No..nothing.." I replied in fear.. Than Klesh may be frightening, but this guy scared the crap outta me! His data is some scary shit! "Why am I even bothering..?" Shadow said coldly. He turned his back and warped out. We sighed a sigh of relief. "Ive never been so close to death in my life!" I said. And when I say it, I mean it. Ive dodged bullets, been punched, and nearly been stabbed, but when Im near Shadow, I think I will die of fear. "I know right!" "Yeah. We better hurry before were late. I got a feeling that we'll have another encounter with him.." From there we ran out the double doors that led to the gym. This school didnt segregate genders like the human schools did so we reported to the same teacher. We opened the door to the gyms with the rest of the gym goers and as expetced, Shadow was already there. We followed the class to the coaches office for registration. The gym coach was a 6 foot tall brown bear named Coach Verhien. Why is everyone so menacing at this school..? We stood in line for about 2 minutes until it was my turn for registration. "Name?" he ased when I stepped up. "Um.. Sigma T. Hedgehog." "Next!" That word came out low and growly. I walked to the gym and waited for Lyla. "I swear he was staring at my ass.." she said walking to me. "Kinda creepy.." "Im sure he wasnt. Now lets go wait in the gym." The last period of the day was also the longest. While other classes were 45 minutes long, this one was a full hour. We waited in the gym for about 5 minutes until coach came out and barked to us, "Today, since it is your first day, we will do something.." pause, "fun.." A slightly erie smile crept his face. "Now I want all of you out by the woods at the rear of the school in five minutes! Starting.. NOW!" "Damnit.. This schools huge. The only way to make it on time is to run!" And so we did. We kept up with most of the class, except for those who were blessed with super speed like Sonic. When we arrived we had a full 30 seconds left. Somehow, and dont ask me in anyway if its possible, coach was already there. The hell? He stood waiting for us, some panting, some chilling, and others laying on the ground. Lyla and I were panters. As we huffed, he announced, "Today we will be playing a good old fasion game of man hunt!" A chorus of 'whats' erupted from the group. Even I was struck at that. Same seemed to be true about Lyla. "Thats right!" he continued, "man hunt! The goal of the game is to incapacitate the other team!" He raised a hand as a divider. "Blue team!" He pointed to my side. "Red team!" The other side. "oh shit..." I heard Lyla whisper. I leaned to her. "what..?" "They have Than Klesh.." I jerked my head over and surveyed the crowd while coach gave instructions. She was right. Than was indeed on their team. "But wheres..?" I looked to our team. Hell yes. We got Shadow. We win. "And just to review! Use powers if you got 'em! Use tools if you got 'em! And dont kill.. just nearly kill! You get 5 minutes to make a battle strategy. GO!" Immediattly the teams rushed into a huddle. Our self-elected team leader, a black wolf with blue eyes, immediately began barking strategy I didnt comprehend. "In other words," he said clearly, "KNOCK 'EM ON THEIR ASSES!" "Easy enough." Lyla said. Since the other team hadnt finished their pep talk, we dashed into the forrest, ducking under branches, dodging trees, and jumping over roots. Our team split up, and I checked to see where Shadow was. He was about 20 feet away, jogging. Lyla ran right next to me. "Best we stick together to ensure our saftey." she said. About a minute in, I couldnt see anyone but Lyla near me. I checked my surroundings. No one. In the distance I heared something faint. "huh?" Its a war cry. The other team must be charging. "Come on!" Lyla grabbed my arm. "I wanna be part of the action!" Shit. Here we go. It wasnt long until we saw our encountered one of our opponents. A pink rabbit, the same who was chatting with her friends about the fight, was walking confused around the woods. Lyla leaned to me and whispered, "I got this one.." Good. I didnt plan on hitting a girl. I stood hidden behind a tree while Lyla got down on all fours and crept to the bunny stealthfully. The bunny turned and saw Lyla and smiled. "Now!" she shouted, and three more enemies fell from the trees. The green hedgehog from the class was with them. The other two I hadnt seen before were a blue cat and a grey echidna and, oh shit, they had knives. Jack knives. They hadnt noticed me yet. Yet. "Well looky here guys!" The green hedgehog smiled a toothy smile. "We got ourselves a hot one!" Lyla growled. The two others backed off but the green hedgehog stood fast. "Ooh. Your ferocious.. Just how I like them..." The rage came to me like a earthquake. I started shaking ferverously, I grabbed my baton from my pocket and extended it to max and hit the secret switch: the one that puts 200 watts of power into the end.. Time to kick some ass.. I jumped out from behind the tree baton in hand. "Get away from my girlfriend!" I snapped. "Well if it isnt bubbles.." The lackeys laughed. "This is your girlfriend huh? I guess Ill have to take her to have some fun.." He looked at Lyla, "come on baby, why dont you come party with a real man?" Lyla scoffed. "Hah! You? A Man? I bet you couldnt get one nick into Sigma and I! You and your pals! Weak." The grey echidna was the first to comperehend what she just said. "Mr. Boss Scourge Sir? Whadda we do?" "Scourge? Your Scourge. I thought Scourge was supposed to be cool!" In the blink of an eye, Scourge was in Lylas face with a knife to her throat. "WHAT? You wanna run that by me again bitch?" Thats it. I cant watch this anymore. Time for action. I steadied myself, took aim, and threw the baton straight for Scourges head. With a flare of screams, he fell to the ground. Direct hit. I ran over, grabbed my baton and started for the others. The cat made a hasty retreat. Smart. The echidna on the other hand raised his knife. I swung but he parried the strike. I quickly lept up and decided to try another throw. I threw this one with more spin, but the blunt end was the first to hit. "Damnit!" I swore. The echidna rubbed his chest where it made impact. "Ouch!" He swung, nearly clipping my shoulder. He was somewhat clumsy. He tried a fury of slashes, but do to his clutzyness, it was a cinch to dodge. When I saw my opening came, I took it. One solid punch to the lower jaw was all it took. What a beautiful right hook it was.. He flew about 6 feet to the side and struck a tree, knocking him out instanly. I brushed myself off and sighed. "Well thats that.. I think we should head back Lyla.. Lyla..?" I turned around. "NO!" Lyla was being held hostage by Scourge. If it were only that, I wouldnt feel bad about, she'd kick his ass anytime.. But now.. He had a knife to her neck, her hands tied behind her back, and..why...his hand on her bare breasts, a toothy grin on his face.. Lyla had her eyes slammed closed with a blush. She mouthed the words 'help me'. What could I possibly do? I'd risk hitting her with the baton if I went to strike. "Looks like I win, Bubbles.." He said as he fondled her rougher. "Y..you basterd.." Lyla made some whimpering noises and a tear strolled down her cheek. I clenched my fists. Ive never felt so helpless... 'What am I going to do..?' I thought. A shot rang out. Scourge had a perplexed look on his face as he slowly fell forward, releasing Lylas breasts. She immediately slid her shirt on and hid her bra in her pocket, blushing. I looked behind her. Shadow. Thank god. He had his gun still raised. I looked at Scourges back: Tranquilizer rounds. I thought he had actually killed him at first. Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and warped away before I could thank him. I put my attention back to Lyla who was now sobbing. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She did the same and squeezed me tight. "Im so sorry.." I said when I finally could. "I..its okay.." In the distance a bell rang. Schools over. And im left in one hell of a situation..


End file.
